1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling battery power, a power control apparatus, and a portable device using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of controlling power supplied from a plurality of batteries according to a difference between the capacity of an internal battery and an external battery, a power control apparatus, and a portable device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, based on advances in communication and electronic technologies, portable devices can implement many advanced optional functions. One field that has been significant in supporting these advanced functions is battery technology. Specifically, the development of technology for increasing the capacity while minimizing the size of a battery. For example, the portable device has a function of reproducing an audio file, a video file, and the like, stored therein. The portable device has also various additional functions such as a camera function for capturing a still image, a video camera function of tracking and capturing a moving picture, and the like. Of course, these additional functions require electric power which is supplied by the advanced batteries.
However, as demand continues to increase from users, portable devices are being supplied with more and more functions and options. Accordingly, the various additional functions could cause a serious problem regarding the supply of electric power under circumstances where the supply of power is limited due to characteristics of the portable device, even when the electric capacity of the battery is remarkably increased. Thus, a solution is needed to overcome the shortage of the limited power supply of a portable device.